Creddie Friendship
This page is about the friendship of Carly and Freddie.Some people ship them romantically (Creddie),but others see them as only friends and nothing more or less. Freddie was in love with Carly,but Carly only wanted to be normal friends with him.Since they've known each other,they have probably always lived from across each other.Even though they are probably mostly seen as a couple,they seem great as good friends.Most of the Seddie Shippers think that they are cute that way. Since the beginning of iCarly,Carly will only hang out with Freddie, if he only accepted her as a friend, nothing more, which he accepted. Many Seddie shippers support this friendship, while Creddie shippers support Seddie Friendship. This a popular friendship pairing, mostly towards Seddie shippers. Most Seddie shippers think they look cute that way than in a relationship. Remember, this page is strictly friendship, so ''no pairings.'' (To see romantic pairing, see Creddie and Creddie Gallery). Creddie Friendship Moments ''Season 1 Moments 'iPilot *When Carly tells him to get over his crush on her, he says he is cool living with the constant pain of her rejecting him. *Freddie offers to help Carly film the auditions. *Freddie made a bagle for Carly. iWant More Viewers' *Sam doesn't like Carly's spaghetti that much, but Freddie complements Carly's spaghetti, saying that it's great, and she smiles at him. * Carly squirts Sam with water for being mean to Freddie. 'iDream of Dance' *Freddie calls Carly "classy" when Carly puts a sliced lemon in each of their iced teas compared to Sam. 'iLike Jake' *Carly saves Freddie from getting hurt by two sweaty wrestlers and offers her hand to help him up afterwards. *They share a little nose kiss. 'iWanna Stay with Spencer' *Freddie hugs Carly when she was about to leave. *Freddie was so upset about Carly leaving that he cries. *Freddie really didn't want Carly to leave, and was happy about Carly staying when her grandfather lets her stay. 'iScream On Halloween' *Carly teases Freddie about his "witch" costume, and warns him about Sam seeing him in it. 'iSpy a Mean Teacher' *Carly laughs about Freddie's pie cam. *Carly goes with Freddie to "spy" on their teacher, Ms. Briggs. *Carly keeps Freddie from screaming when they are stuck in the closet. *Carly wants Freddie to use the green screen in order to get their viewers back. 'iWill Date Freddie' *Carly helps get Freddie ready. She fixes his clothes, and attempts to fix his hair until Freddie stops her. *Carly agrees that Freddie should help his girlfriend with her webshow. *When Freddie says that he isn't coming back (after breaking up with Valerie) because Sam doesn't tell him how important he is to iCarly, Carly urges Sam to do so. 'iWant a World Record' *While filming the webcast, Carly changes her mind and allows Freddie to have his little segment called "Tech Time With Freddie" before the "Random Dancing" starts. *When the "Random Dancing" ends, Carly is about to continue, but the smell from the lightbulb halts Freddie's segment. 'iRue The Day' *It is revealed by Carly that "The Freddie Breakfast Way" is a toasted bagel with grape jelly, which shows she knows him pretty well. *Carly stops Freddie from spinning in the air after Sam pushes him. *When Nevel's grandmother mistakes Freddie for a spider and starts hitting him Carly once again saves him. *Carly helps Freddie down when the latch is still bent on his harness. 'iPromise Not to Tell' *Throughout this episode, Carly and Freddie were both upset. *Carly distracts their computer teacher by pretending to faint while Freddie hacks into the school's computer through a T-5 line. *At school, Freddie tells Carly the report cards went out and both feel really guilty, and both become mad at Sam when she tells them lying will get easier. *Carly goes to Freddie and tells him about her guilt and her not sleeping. *While Carly and Freddie were telling Sam that they had to lie, they were both finishing each other's sentences. *Freddie happily tells Carly that she kicked Caramy McCall off the honors list. 'iAm Your Biggest Fan' *Carly smiles and giggles at Freddie's smiley face example while Sam looks annoyed. *Carly and Freddie both agree that Sam shouldn't pour butter all over the popcorn. *Freddie compliments Carly on her spit take. 'iHeart Art' *Carly feels Sam should be nicer to Freddie. *Freddie walks Carly home from school and says it isn't Carly's fault that Spencer quit art. *Freddie gives Carly a hug and wouldn't let go. 'iHate Sam's Boyfriend *Carly stops Sam from spraying Freddie with cheese, but he ends up going to his locker after Sam threatens him again. iHatch Chicks' *Freddie helps Carly look for the chicks. *Carly comforts Freddie when he thinks it's his fault for not saving the last chick. 'iDon't Want to Fight' *Freddie lets Carly tell her side of the story,and stops Sam from interrupting Carly's side of the story. 'iPromote Techfoots' *Carly and Freddie show off what they bought with their techfoot money. *Freddie screams "What Happened?" in a concerned tone when he sees Carly at school after her Techfoots malfunctioned. 'iGot Detention' *Carly teases Freddie about his locker security system. *Carly apologizes for taking his markers without telling him. *Carly helps Freddie into the detention room. 'iStakeout' *Carly is extremely worried when Freddie is late for ''iCarly. *Carly laughs at the thought of Freddie's church pants. *Carly seems a little worried about Freddie's crazy mom finding about his tattoo of Sam's face. *When Carly complains that the cops drank all of her Peppy-Cola and asks Freddie "Do I SEEM peppy?" , he says "No.." 'iFence' *Carly was upset about not letting Freddie go fencing. *Freddie tells Carly she's his best friend. *Carly then tries to get Ms. Benson to allow Freddie to start fencing again. *Carly cheers Freddie on during his fencing match. 'iCarly Saves TV' *Carly agrees with Freddie that is was wrong of Sam to stick a rib on his face. *Later, Carly stands up for him when Amber Tate is mean and rude to him. *Carly was upset when Freddie quits. 'iWin a Date' *Carly saves Freddie from Sam's beating. 'iHave a Lovesick Teacher' *Carly defends Freddie when Miss. Ackerman yells at him in front of the whole class. The result being Carly got sent to the Principal's office. *Carly agrees with Freddie about Miss Ackerman looking nice when she says "I also said whoa!" when Freddie comes over. ''Season 2 Moments 'iStage an Intervention *Carly is pretty worried about Freddie because bad things are happening to him, due to deleting and not forwarding a chain email sent to him by Gibby. *She becomes upset (and angry) when she learns that Sam was the one who caused the bad luck. iOwe You' *Carly rubs Piña Colada lip gloss on Freddie's lips. *Both of them get annoyed at Sam for not paying them back. *Carly comments to Freddie "That's not something a cool person says.", and looks concerned after he tells Sam that she squished his trackpad finger. *Carly and Freddie help each other mail back all the money, while Sam looks up trampolines on the computer. *When Sam lies and tells Freddie that one of his family members is hurt Carly looks really upset and ask which family member it was. *Carly tells Freddie her plan and is very happy with herself, and Freddie helps her perfect it. *When Sam comes into school, Carly and Freddie are seen studying together. *Freddie and Carly work together throughout the episodes in a friendly way. 'iHurt Lewbert' *Freddie helps Carly take her shoe off for her with Lewbert's wart on it after Carly screams. *Carly trys to calm Freddie down after he figures out that his mom likes Lewbert. *Carly helps Freddie out with a plan to stop his mother from going out with Lewbert. 'iGo to Japan' *After an iCarly webcast, Carly pushes Freddie on the red swing. *Carly is shocked when Sam hurts Freddie with an apple. *When Freddie is accidently kicked in the head, Carly is really concerned screaming "Freddie!" and annoyed when Sam laughs and says "OK that is definitely going on iCarly.com." *Carly checks on Freddie while he sits on the ground with her hand on his arm. *Freddie and Carly hug after winning the award for 'Best Comedy Webshow.' 'iPie' *Carly comforts Freddie when he is upset that he can't make baby Stephanie laugh. *Carly helps Freddie (who is in a bear suit to make Baby Stephanie laugh) up off the floor after Sam whacks him twice with a umbrella. *Carly along with Spencer raises Freddie's arms in victory after he finally makes baby Stephanie laugh. 'iChristmas' *Carly encourages Freddie to come out in front of the camera in his flashlight costume. *When she starts freaking out after her "new life" is too much for her, she tells Freddie that she wants him to be her friend again. *She also says she wants him to do the "iCarly" countdown again, with the 5,4,3,2, and not saying the 1. She also says that she never understood ''why ''he does that, but liked it anyway. *Freddie is concerned about Carly crying. *Carly hugged Freddie, a sign of a friendly gesture. *Carly stated that Freddie was her friend. 'iKiss' *Carly attempts to stop Sam from hurting Freddie. *Carly looks worried when Freddie is being chased around by Sam. *Freddie trusts Carly the most with his secret about not having kissed anyone. *As Freddie is leaving the school, Carly looks back at him with an upset look on her face. *Carly wants to know who Freddie's first kiss was. *Carly defends Freddie when Sam "ruins his life" and the students at school are mean to him. *Carly was disappointed that Sam "ruin Freddie's life" showing she cares about Freddie as a friend. 'iGive Away a Car' *Carly knows Freddie has a jewlery box (later seen in iSaved Your Life). *Carly and Freddie celebrate after Sam loses 'Cupcake Slam.' 'iRocked the Vote' *Freddie and Carly hug after David Archuleta wins 'America Sings.' *Freddie and Carly come up with a plan for Wade Collins to get a music video. *Carly complements Freddie's camera skills. *Carly congratulates Freddie on Wade's music video. 'iMeet Fred *Carly defends Freddie when everyone is mean to him for "killing" Fred. iWant My Website Back *Freddie along with Spencer, Sam and Mandy help Carly retrieve the url transfer document and stop her from having to kiss Nevel. iMake Sam Girlier' *Freddie shows Carly a home bio scanner that tells all shorts of biological stuff about him. *Carly runs to get Freddie a paper towel after his finger starts bleeding. *When Freddie has the party guests say some words about Sam, Freddie has Carly go first. *Freddie comforts Carly when she gets pushed down. 'iGo Nuclear' *Freddie, along with the rest of the class, cheers after Carly sings the "reduce, reuse and recycle" jingle. *Freddie shows off his "Green Week" project to Carly and apologizes when he finds out Carly did the same project as him. 'iReunite With Missy' *Both Carly and Freddie didn't believe Sam until the end. *Carly and Freddie are seen studying. *After finding out what Freddie did for Sam, Carly tickles him lightly and both walk to class together. 'iMust Have Locker 239' *Freddie teases Carly about her bunny. *Carly asks Freddie if he has a plan to guess the amount of Fat Cakes in the large jar. *Freddie knew Carly over slept. 'iTwins' *Carly says Sam made her do it when they play a prank on Freddie by sending him an email saying the next day was "Clown Day". *Freddie likes Carly's new necklace. 'iFight Shelby Marx' *Also, Freddie is worried about Carly after the home-made video of Carly challenging Shelby is on SplashFace. *In the fighting arena, Freddie helps Carly with her mouthpiece, and wishes her "good luck". *After the fight, Freddie hugs Carly and tells her "That was amazing." *Freddie drags Nevel, who wanted Carly to get hurt, into a cage to be confronted by Shelby, Sam and Carly. *After Carly yells at the TV that she didn't attack Shelby's grandma, Freddie grabs her arm and says "She can't hear you." Season 3 Moments 'iCook *Carly stops Freddie from getting shocked by Sam's locker, and tells her that "we don't electrocute friends". *Carly and Freddie along with Sam work together to help Chef Ricky Flame love cooking again. *Freddie is yelling for Carly before she opens the door. He looks in and sees Carly in her pajamas and smirks saying "Nice pjs." *The two view a video sent by Ricky Flame to meet him at an athletic club '''iSpeed Date *Carly has a look of concern on her face after Spencer accidently hits Freddie in the face while doing exercise. *Carly is worried because of Magic Malika 's actions toward Freddie. *They share a slow dance together and Carly puts her head on Freddie's shoulder. 'iCarly Awards' *Carly whispers in Freddie's ear to go retrieve Spencer's award. 'iHave My Principals' *Carly and Freddie work together to get Principal Franklin back. 'iFind Lewbert's Lost Love' *Carly and Freddie think about making Lewbert happy. *When Sam runs into the iCarly Studio to tell Carly and Freddie that Marta went into Lewbert's office, it looks like Carly and Freddie were studying together (Before Sam ran in). 'iMove Out' *Carly teases Freddie about eating his veggies. *They Both agree that Freddie's mom is crazy. *Carly tries to stop Freddie's mother Mrs. Benson from embarassing him and when Freddie leaves, Carly runs after him. *After Freddie's mom embarrassed him at school, Carly's face looks like she feels bad for him. 'iQuit iCarly' *At the beginning, both are seen together making smoothies. * Carly was concerned when Sam suggested Freddie wear a diaper and sneak into the tiger habitat. Carly didn't want Freddie to be mauled by the tigers. *Carly and Freddie are seen at the Groovy Smoothie together. *Carly goes to Freddie for help for the iShorts video, and he agrees to help her. *Freddie freaks out when Carly falls from the platform and wants to save Carly from falling off. *Freddie and Carly where together watching the Fleck and Dave vidoe and they Both think it was Funny. iSaved Your Life *The mention of Freddie's name makes Carly smile before a video is shown. *Carly helps out Freddie with a camera rehearsal until he gets shot by Sam with her paintball gun. *Carly is almost run over by a taco truck, but Freddie saves her life by pushing her out of the way and is hurt instead. *Carly comes to Freddie's loft to see him. *Carly along with Sam calls 911 when Freddie almost kills himself. *After his mother glares at Freddie when he says "Carly and Sam aren't freaks!", he corrects his statement to "Carly's not a freak!" *Carly blames herself for the accident. *Freddie wants Carly to stop blaming herself for the accident. *Carly helps Freddie when he falls down in the shower. 'iWas a Pageant Girl' *After Sam spits a lentil in Freddie's eye, Carly becomes concerned and tells Sam to apologize. 'iEnrage Gibby' *Carly again tells the web that Freddie is an awesome technical producer. This may show how much Carly appreciates Freddie. *Carly compliments Freddie's shirt after he asks "Don't you think I can beat up Gibby if I wanted to?" *Carly sends Sam to talk Gibby out of fighting Freddie to no avail. *Carly tries to talk both Gibby and Freddie out of their fight, because she is totally against it. 'iFix a Pop Star' *Ginger throws a fork at Freddie hitting him in the shoulder causing Carly to look shocked and concerned. *She tries to remove the fork, but it's deep in his shoulder, so she's afraid to do it because of the fact that she could hurt him. 'iWon't Cancel The Show' *When Sam ends up in juvenile detention, Carly and Freddie vow not to stop the show, because her and Spencer's dad will be watching for the first time. *Freddie helps Carly so the show can still go on. *Carly giggles under her breath after hearing Freddie speak Spanish. *After Carly realizes that Spencer can help her and Freddie with the show, she grabs Freddie's hand slightly and quickly to lead him downstairs with her. *Freddie has a sympathetic look on his face when Carly fake cries. *Freddie knew that Carly was fake crying which even Spencer didn't know. *Carly gets revenge on Lewbert for throwing his man purse at Freddie by filling it with sour milk left out in the sun for two weeks. *Freddie goes along with Carly's plan not to break character. *Freddie and Carly were both fine about doing the show without Sam. 'iBelieve In Bigfoot' *In the first promo, Carly turns to Freddie for comfort when Bigfoot arrives. *Carly smiles and actually very interested while Freddie talks "nerd talk", and defends him from Sam's insult. *Carly pats Freddie's arm when he gets upset about his tree cameras being stolen. 'iPsycho' *Carly teases Freddie about his pose. *When Carly and Freddie are waiting for Sam´s mom to pick them up, she jokingly teases him that he is just like his mother. 'iBeat the Heat' *The episode starts with Freddie and Carly complaining to each other about the heat, with no Sam or Spencer. *Carly asks Freddie to watch her "Utopian Society" while she goes out into the hallway to talk to Griffin. *Carly asks Freddie to help her get up on the tabel *Carly stops Freddie from talking about Sabrina's height when Sabrina walks in the room. *Carly repeatedly stops Sam from constantly making fun of Freddie, and his new love interest. *Freddie helps Carly get off the table. ''Season 4 Moments 'iGot A Hot Room *Freddie, along with Spencer, Gibby and Sam work together to re-build Carly's room after it was burned up by Spencer when he tried to make her a Gummy bear lamp for her birthday. *In the sneak peak, when they are running down the stairs from the fire, Freddie is running down the stairs and Carly is behind him. He keeps turning back to look at Carly to check that she is behind him and that she is okay. *Freddie looks sad that Carly has to work off her bedroom than Spencer. *Carly texts Freddie when she leaves The Groovy Smoothie. *When Carly leaves to the Groovy Smoothie, Freddie wishes her "good luck", and Carly says, "Thanks." *Freddie does all the techy things for Carly's room, such as the make up station, and her wardrobe, which she really likes. iSam's Mom *At the beginning of the episode Carly notices that Freddie got new pants. Freddie lifts his shirt a little and shows her them. *Carly did not mind when Freddie stayed at her apartment for several days. iGet Pranky *Carly checks Freddie's pulse after he is shocked by a pen from Sam. *Freddie did not get mad when Carly pulled a major prank on him. iSell Penny-Tees *Carly and Freddie are dancing while waiting for Sam happily. *Freddie told Sam he and Carly would be a team and treat the 4th graders their way and Carly agreed to that. *Carly and Freddie seemed to enjoy working with the kids. (until the end) iDo *Freddie wanted to rub Carly's sore foot. *Freddie enjoyed Carly's Singing. iStart a Fanwar''' *Freddie tells Carly about how cool sand paper is. *Freddie and Carly look through Sam's lunch bag. *Carly helps Freddie from the crowd and fixes his jacket. *Freddie tried to deny he and Carly as a couple. This means he is now okay with being normal friends with Carly. *Since it shows Freddie denying he and Carly as a couple, this might show he is over his crush on Carly, as in previous episodes he'll act flirty. *Although Freddie seems jealous at Adam, he doesn't try to get between Carly and Adam, by denying his crush on Carly to the fans and by telling Sam to help Adam. *Freddie doesn't seem jealous of Carly and Adam, possibly meanning he's moving on. *Carly lets Freddie play with the boats and lets him wear her sailor hat. Photos 17338 197303709057 191404724057 2650555 7767369 n.jpg 23461 313781270945 313727230945 4114813 7195224 n.jpg 26821 385250785945 313727230945 4505953 3407634 n.jpg 29082 396768275945 313727230945 4771498 8231812 a.jpg 291782-159693.jpg 35531 434206930945 313727230945 5745549 2301826 a.jpg ICarly "Creddie" Ad for iTunes.jpg 20081108P_0020.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Main characters Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Images of Carly Shay Category:Images of Freddie Benson